(1) To seek and analyse biochemical abnormalities of neuromuscular and other human neurologic diseases; (2) to evaluate biochemical properties, and possible defects thereof, in specific subcellular components after their isolations and purifications, with special emphasis on characterizing the structural and functional components of the sarcolemmal membrane complex of mammalian (including human) skeletal muscle; (3) to elaborate biochemical differences and similarities between "red" and "white" muscle of animals and between type I (similar to "red") and type II (similar to "white") individual muscle fibers of humans and animals.